L'Aigle Noir
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Une super-trafiquante, un van et une voiture qui se rente dedans, un Tigre blanc géant des Montagnes et bien sûr une légère histoire d'amour. Voilà tout ce qui se trouve dans cette fanfic :) Je viens de faire le pire résumé de toute ma vie ! Bon le mieux est de venir lire :D


**Auteur: **AiméeMagnus1850

**Titre:** L'Aigle Noir

**Fandom: **Sanctuary

**Pairing: **Will/OC

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Adventure

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Sanctuary ne m'appartient pas. Le personnage de Mia, lui m'appartient.

**Résumé: **Une super-trafiquante, un van et une voiture qui se rente dedans, un Tigre blanc géant des Montagnes et bien sûr une légère histoire d'amour. Voilà tout ce qui se trouve dans cette fanfic :)

**NDA: **Voici un petit OS (plutôt un grand mais bon) sur Sanctuary, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié sur ce fandom et là j'avais envie de revenir à la source. Parce que Sanctu est mon tout premier fandom et il restera mon chouchou. Je vois qu'il y a de moins en moins de personne qui poste sur Sanctuary en français :( C'est dommage... Mais bon c'est pas grave :)

Alors voici mon OS sur Will et un personnage de mon imagination :)

**Bonne lecture**

**et**

**n'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**L'Aigle Noir**

L'équipe du Sanctuaire était réuni dans le bureau de la patronne des lieux. Depuis près de six mois, ils avaient un trafiquant de phénomène qui leur piquait certaines de leurs cargaisons. N'importe quelle sorte de phénomène avait été volé, que ce soit de rare ou de moins rare. Cette affaire énervait tout le monde au Sanctuaire. Henry passait des heures sur son ordinateur à chercher des informations sur cet « Aigle Noir ». Il traquait aussi des virus presque imperceptibles que cet Aigle avait installé pour savoir les heures d'arrivés des cargaisons et leur contenu. Dès qu'il en détruisait un, un autre s'installait. Il en devenait fou.

Helen s'énervait constamment, les phénomènes n'étaient plus en sécurité. Avec Will, ils avaient fait le tour des trafiquants qui était leur allié mais aucun n'avait voulu leur donné des informations sur l'Aigle Noir. A chaque fois, on leur répondait que le Sanctuaire devait s'occuper de ses affaires et qu'il s'aventurait dans un milieu qui n'était pas le sien. Un trafiquant qui était très ami avec Helen, lui avait conseillé d'oublier ce nom, qu'il était dangereux de le connaître.

Cet Aigle Noir terrifiait tous les trafiquants. Le Sanctuaire ne voulait pas laisser filer ce trafiquant qui enlevait ses phénomènes mais il se fit plus discret et pendant quelques temps ils décidèrent d'arrêter de traquer l'Aigle Noir.

**Une semaine plus tard**

L'entrepôt était vide et froid, seule le centre était éclairé par un lampe accrochée au plafond qui n'éclairait que le sommet des crânes des personnes présentes. Un homme chauve entouré de plusieurs hommes baraqué m'entourait. L'homme chauve avait l'air en colère, les autres se tenaient prêt à me frapper dès qu'ils en auraient l'ordre. Le chauve commença à faire les cent pas, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre tenant son cigare.

"Comment ça le phénomène s'est échappé ? s'énerva le chauve.

-Je suis désolée, Parker, dis-je d'une voix de marbre alors que mes yeux reflétait toute ma peur. J'ai merdé, je sais ! Le sédatif n'a pas duré assez longtemps et j'ai eu quelques imprévus.

-Quelques imprévus ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

-Oui, c'est que...

-C'est que quoi ?

-Je suis tombé sur un mec du Sanctuaire" dis-je la voix un peu tremblante.

Parker fit un geste de la main et ses gardes sortirent leurs armes. Parker s'approcha de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Et il t'a dit quoi le mec du Sanctuaire ?

-Bonjour" soufflais-je en réprimant un sourire. La réponse de Parker fut sans appel, je reçu son poing dans la figure.

"Tu joues a maligne ? Ce que tu viens de dire a signé ton arrêt de mort.

-On meurt tous un jour" répondis-je.

Ses hommes rangèrent leurs armes, sauf un qui me visait toujours au cas où je déciderais de m'enfuir. Ils me passèrent à tabac. J'avais mal partout mais j'avais l'habitude quand l'on gagne sa vie du trafic de phénomène on est souvent blessé, aussi physiquement que mentalement. C'est la fin, il va me tirer dessus avec un peu de chance il me tirera une balle dans la tête estimant que j'ai assez souffert.

"Adieu, mon aigle noir."

**Quelques heures plus tôt**

Paker m'avait envoyé récupérer un merveilleux colis, un tigre blanc géant des montagnes. Il était arrivé en début de soirée des rocheuses et il n'y avait que moi dans le coin pour le récupérer. C'était sans doute la mission la plus dangereuse et la mieux payée que je n'ai jamais faîtes. Quand je suis arrivé à l'entrepôt, Max l'intermédiaire m'avait confirmer qu'il avait administré le sédatif lui même à la bête et que je pouvais être tranquille pendant au moins 20 heures. Pour une fois j'étais satisfaite de son travail jusqu'à ce qu'il m'annonce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de cage assez grosse pour le tigre alors il lui avait mis une laisse et avait bricoler une espèce de muselière.

"Tu lui as mis une laisse et une muselière ?! Mais c'est pas un chien !

-C'est la même chose, allez je te fais la niche à -30% Ça te vas ? négocia-t-il en rigolant. Non mais sérieux, j'ai un autre sédatif super puissant, on sait jamais si il se réveille.

-J'ai 20 heures, pas vrai ? demandais-je alors un peu inquiète.

-Théoriquement, répondit-il en évitant mon regard.

-Comment ça théoriquement ?

-Il se peut que j'ai mal dosé.

-Combien pour l'autre sédatif ?

-Bon je vais être gentils, il me vient de Denver, c'est un expert qui la fait. Un petit jeune de...

-Combien ?

-Comme t'es une cliente fidèle...

-Abrège !

-900 $ pour ce bijoux.

-Quoi ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! m'écriais-je.

-Avec mes intérêt en plus et le faîtes que tu as été vulgaire devant moi 1001 $

-C'est abusé, Max ! Tu peux te le garder ton sédatif ! J'vais faire sans.

-Comme tu veux ! Bonne chance Baby !"

Je lui lançai des yeux noirs; je déteste que l'on m'appelle "Baby" ou "Poulette" ou encore "Chérie". Je n'ai jamais supporter ça. Je montai dans le van et claquai la portière. Je mis les voiles, je devais livrer au plus vite cette bestiole avant qu'elle se réveille. Je roulai le plus vite possible jusqu'à la ville, j'arrivai aux Docks quand j'entendis du mouvement à l'arrière.

"Oh non, c'est pas vrai !" grognais-je.

Le tigre était en train de se réveiller. Je pillai pour regarder par la grille son état mais j'avais complètement oublié que je n'étais pas seule au monde sur la route et qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. Il n'eut pas le temps de freiner et me rentra dedans, ma tête frappa le volant. Je mis quelques minutes à reprendre mes esprits.

**Point de vue De Will**

Je roulais tranquillement sur la route quand une folle me doubla à vive allure. Je souris à ma propre réflexions. Cette folle aurait très bien pût être Magnus à la poursuite d'un phénomène. Pour une fois que ma soirée avait été normale. J'avais retrouvé des amis de longues dates dans un bar. On avait passé une incroyable soirée. J'avais tellement rie que mes côtes me faisaient mal. J'espérais juste que Magnus ne me réveille pas en pleine nuit parce que une de ces saletés de bestioles s'était enfui.

La folle de tout à l'heure avait l'air d'avoir repris une vitesse normale, ça me semblai bizarre. Je restai sur mes gardes mais je n'eus pas le réflexe de freiner quand elle pilla net.

**Point de vue de Mia**

Je portai ma main à ma tête, un filet de sang coulait de ma tempe. J'entendis quelqu'un me parler au loin. Je tourna la tête vers ce quelqu'un. Un jeune homme me faisait face, il était châtain clair avec des mèches un peu blondes et il avait de magnifique yeux gris bleu. Le jeune homme avait ouvert la portière et me regardait inquiet. Mes seules pensées allaient au Tigre. Si les potières arrières étaient abimés, elles pourraient s'ouvrir ou rester bloquée. Je voulu sortir du van mais le garçon m'en empêcha.

"Ça va ? Attendez bougez pas vous êtes blessée.

-Dégagez !" grognais-je.

Je sautai du van mais mes jambes ne me soutenaient pas. J'allai m'écrouler par terre mais le garçon eut le reflex de me retenir.

"Rasseyez-vous !

-Non, je ne peux pas, dis-je d'une petite voix. Je dois... Le van se mit à bouger dangereusement.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Et merde c'est pas vrai !"

Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière du van, heureusement la porte n'était que légèrement endommagée. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Le tigre fit voltiger les portières qui m'entraînèrent avec elles. Je m'écrasai quelques mètres plus loin. Je sortie mon arme avec difficulté et commença à tirer sur la tigre en essayant de ne pas trop le blesser. Paker allait me tuer si le tigre avait des séquelles ou pire si je le tuais. Je le rata plusieurs fois, je finie par le toucher à l'omoplate. Je me relevai et j'allais retirer mais l'homme qui m'était rentré dedans m'en empêcha.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? m'écriais-je alors qu'il m'arrachait mon arme des mains.

-J'évite un massacre."

Le tigre était désorienté et cherchait à s'enfuir. L'homme alla dans le coffre de sa voiture chercher quelque chose. Je ne faisais plus attention au tigre mais regardait ce que l'homme faisait. Ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire. Il revint vers moi avec une arme assez bizarre. Tout d'un coup, il me cria de me baisser mais comme je ne réagissais pas assez vite à son goût, il me plaqua au sol. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras pour me protéger de ma chute et du tigre qui passait au-dessus de nous. Nous nous regardions intensément, yeux dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais ressentis cela pour quelqu'un. Me plaisait-il ? Je crois; je crois même que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Malgré le fait que l'on ne se connaissent depuis moins de cinq minutes. C'était sans doute un coup de foudre. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai détourné le première mon regard. Je n'ai jamais su aimer et je n'ai jamais été aimée. Mon père m'élevait seul, ma mère étant morte en couche. Avec sa mort, il est devenu alcoolique et changeait de petite amie tout le week-end. Certaines était gentil et d'autre n'hésitait pas à me frapper si je les énervais. Quand mon père était à peu près sombre, il me protégeais et les mettais dehors si elles en venaient aux mains avec moi. Mais la plupart du temps, il ne l'était pas et les laissait faire. A 14 ans, je partis de chez moi. Je vivais dans la rue et dans des squats. Je faisais n'importe quoi pour avoir de l'argent pour pouvoir survivre et à 16 ans un trafiquant de phénomène me remarqua. Je commença à vendre des œufs hallucinogènes et comme il voyait que j'étais doué pour ça, je passa au niveau au dessus. Cela fait maintenant 11 ans que je vis de trafic, je suis l'une des meilleurs vendeuses et trafiquantes au monde. Ce tigre pourrait m'apporter bien plus que de l'argent. Si je le rapporte à Paker, je pourrais travailler à mon compte, avoir mon propre trafic. Je pourrais être libre. Je devais l'attraper.

"Vous savez où il est partis ? demandais-je après mettre raclé la gorge.

-Non, je n'ai pas regardé, répondit-il toujours sur moi.

-Vous pouvez...?

-euh Oui bien sûr, dit-il un peu gênée en se relevant.

-Merci"

J'observai autour de moi, mon tigre perdait du sang. Finalement le retrouver allait être facile.

"Je vais appeler du renfort, dit l'homme en sortant son portable.

-Hors de question ! Si vous tentez d'appeler quelqu'un, je vous met une balle dans la tête, c'est clair ! dis-je en lui mettant mon arme sur la tempe.

-Très clair" Il rangea son portable dans sa poche."Mais je vais vous aider à le capturer."

Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Il était équipé et j'étais blessée. Je ne pouvais pas le capturer seule. J'hochai la tête pour lui signaler que j'acceptais sa présence. J'avançais dans la direction des traces de sang. L'homme me suivait.

"En fait, vous vous appelez comment ?

-Comment voulez-vous que je m'appelle ?

-On répond pas à une question par une question, rétorqua-t-il.

-Et vous comment vous vous appelez ? demandais-je en le regardant.

-J'ai demandé avant.

-Enchantée, j'ai demandé avant, saluais-je en lui tendant ma main pour serrer la sienne.

Il éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Pas vous ?

-Bon voyons comment je m'appelle ?" Il regarda une enseigne et puis sourit" Vincent ? Ça vous va ?

-Ouais, c'est pas mal ! souriais-je. Moi, c'est... réfléchis-je. Kate, c'est OK ?

Il sourit.

-Quoi vous aimez pas ce prénom ? C'est celui d'une ex ? Demandais-je.

-Non, celui d'une amie, c'est tout.

-OK."

Nous continuâmes à suivre les traces de sang, jusqu'à ce que les traces s'arrêtent, au bord de l'eau. Nous nous regardâmes.

"Ne me dîtes pas que votre bête sait nager.

-Je ne vais pas vous le dire, je n'en sais rien !"

Dès longues minutes de recherche s'écoulèrent avant que Vincent me dise les yeux illuminé.

"Je les trouvé ! Regardez !" dit-il en montrant du doigt une masse blanche allongée sur une péniche.

"Comment on va traverser ?" demandais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas, je n'eus qu'à suivre son regard. Il y avait une barque en très mais vraiment très mauvais état. Je lui fit non de la tête mais il était déjà à l'intérieur. Il me fit signe de monter. Je lui souffla un "Vous êtes complètement fou" suivit de plusieurs jurons. Il rigolait de me voir comme ça, ce qui m'énervai encore plus. Il avait au près de lui son arme bizarre. Elle était grise et assez imposante, il n'y avait pas de point de sortie pour une balle ou autre. Ça ressemblait un peu aux armes lasers pas encore en circulation. Nous nous approchâmes de plus en plus de la péniche. Je lui fit signe de s'arrêter, je crus voir le tigre bouger. C'était une fausse alerte nous approchâmes encore un peu mais trop près le tigre nous vu et surgit sur nous. Je poussa Vincent dans l'eau puis sauta quelques instants plus tard mais le tigre réussi à me griffer. Ses griffes étaient tellement longue qu'une grande entaille traversait mon dos. L'eau salé piquait ma plaie, d'où le sang coulait abondamment. Je restais difficilement à la surface de l'eau. Vincent, lui nageait en direction du tigre qui était monté sur la berge. Il n'eut qu'a tiré deux fois sur le fauve pour que celui-ci s'écroule.

J'avais de plus en plus froid. J'appelai Vincent, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Point de vue de Will**

"Kate, c'est bon, il est assommé" souriais-je en me retournant pensant la voir derrière. Je regardais autour de me mais je ne la vis pas. C'est alors que je la vis, elle sombrais dans l'eau trouble. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et plongeai. Je la pris dans mes bras et la ramenai sur la terre ferme. Quand je la posai sur le sol, une flaque de sang se forma autour d'elle. Je la retournai et vu sa blessure. Il lui fallait des soins et vite. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche. Je fus content de voir que la pochette étanche que je venais d'acheter avait tenue ses promesses. Aucune goutte d'eau ne s'était infiltrée et mon portable était donc en état de marche. Je composai le numéro de Magnus. Après quelques sonneries, elle répondit.

"Will, vous avez un problème ? demanda la voix endormie de Magnus.

-Désolé de vous avoir réveillé. Ce n'est pas moi qui a un problème..."

J'expliquai la situation à la patronne.

"On arrive tout de suite, Will.

-Faîtes au plus vite"

Je raccrochai, remis mon portable ma poche de Jeans. Kate repris connaissance.

**Point de vue de Mia**

Mon dos me faisait affreusement mal et ma tête ma tournait. Vincent était prêt de moi, il avait l'air inquiet pour moi. Il pouvait l'être. Moi, je me souciais plus de la bête qu'autre chose. Si son laser bleu l'avait tué, je n'aurai plus qu'a m'enfuir. Parker me ferrait traquer comme une bête sans jamais s'arrêter. Ce fauve ne devait pas mourir.

"Hey, ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

-Vous avez d'autres questions conne comme ça ? l'agressais-je d'une petite voix. Vous avez tué Rajah ?

-Rajah ? répéta-t-il intrigué.

-Le tigre ! Vous avez aucune culture Disney ou quoi ?

-Vous allez m'apprendre jusqu'à ce que les secours arrive, sourit-il.

-Quoi ?"

Je me redressa les yeux écarquillé, échappant un cris de douleur.

"Rallongez-vous ! ordonna Vincent.

-Non, je dois y aller ! dis-je en me mettant à quatre patte.

-C'est hors de question ! Vous perdez beaucoup de sang ! Vous avez besoin de soin.

-Ne faîtes pas semblant de vous inquiéter pour moi, Vincent ! dis-je en me levant. Il se leva lui aussi et me pris par la main.

-Je ne fais pas semblant. Je suis vraiment inquiet pour vous."

Je retirai ma main et le regardai avec incompréhension. Personne au part avant ne s'était soucié de moi mais lui avait l'air sincère. J'aurai voulu rester au près de lui mais je ne pouvais pas. Il fallait que je finisse mon travail, ma vie était en jeu. Je vu deux vans arriver, bizarre ses secours.

"Vous êtes qui ? demandais-je à Vincent.

-Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas être debout, dit une grande brune qui était descendu en courant du van. Je vais regarder vos blessures, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

-Me touchez pas !

-Mia ?" m'appela-t-on.

Je reconnus alors une vieille connaissance, Kate Freelander. Si les rumeurs étaient vrai, le mec qui m'était rentré dedans, travaillait au Sanctuaire et la brune qui voulait m'examiner était Helen Magnus.

"Oh putain, c'est pas vrai !" soufflais-je, je tournai la tête en direction de Kate pour voir que derrière elle, un jeune-homme avec un... un véritable Bigfoot était en train d'embarquer MON Tigrou."Hey, vous pas touche, c'est mon Tigre !

-Je vous aide et en échange je garde le Tigre, proposa Magnus.

-C'est hors de question, je me dirigea vers les deux bonshommes qui avaient fini de mettre mon tigre dans leur van. Vous allez tout de suite le sortir de là ! C'est clair.

-Où le mettrez vous ? Vous êtes seule, blessé et sans véhicule. Le tigre ne va pas dormir at vitam eternam."

Je ne répondis pas à leur patronne, j'étais trop occupé à trouver un moyen de piquer le clé du van au petit gars devant moi. Un grand numéro de comédie allait se jouer devant leur yeux.

"Aïe, je me sens pas bien" dis-je faisait semblant de tomber dans les pommes. J'atterris directement dans les bras de l'homme qui avait la clé, glissais discrètement ma main dans sa poche. Grâce à des années d'expérience en matière de vole, il ne remarqua rien. Ils étaient tous autour de moi. Kate et l'autre du groupe partirent plus loin, Magnus était à côté de moi, Vincent et le Bigfoot aussi. Quand ils me mirent sur la civière, je me redressai, donna de poing dans le nez de Magnus puis un cou de genou dans l'estomac. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait rien sentit, elle resta d'un visage de marbre malgré le sang qui coulait de son nez. Le Bigfoot attrapa mes mains et m'immobilisa. Mon plan ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Le singe géant me relâcha quelque peu, Magnus essaya de me faire une injection, un tranquillisant sans doute mais je bougeai trop, elle n'y arrivait pas. Je réessaya de m'enfuir et là je réussi à attraper l'arme du Docteur.

"Ne me toucher pas, prévenais-je visant Magnus avec mon arme. Vous faîtes un seul geste et je lui explose le crâne, OK ? Ils acquiescèrent. Je vais prendre votre van et MON tigre." Je commençai à reculer pour monter dans le van. Personne ne bougeait, je devais leur faire peur avec mon arme. Je montai dans le véhicule et partie à toute vitesse. Je ne voyais que lui dans mon rétro. Je le voyais rapetisser jusqu'à ce que je tourne. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, mes yeux se remplir de larme. Cette nuit, il s'était passé quelque chose entre ce parfait inconnue et moi. Qui était-il vraiment ? Je devrais arrêter de penser à lui et me concentrer sur ma mission mais je n'y arrivai pas. Il me hante. Sans savoir pourquoi, je pille. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. C'est ridicule. Dans une semaine, j'ai 30 ans et je n'ai rien du tout. Je n'ai pas de maison ou d'appart' alors que mon compte en banque bien remplis. Je pourrais me retirer des affaires. Ouvrir ma librairie comme j'en ai toujours rêvé. Ou commencer mes études. M'acheter un chien, j'adore tellement les chiens. Wow maintenant je pleure comme un gosse. C'est homme m'a touché en plein cœur. Moi qui me pensais invincible, une femme forte sans faiblesse, contente de son parcours et confiante en ses choix. Vincent, si il s'appelle réellement ainsi, a souffler sur mon château de carte et celui-ci s'est écroulé. C'est peut-être à cause de ma blessure que je divague comme ça mais en tout cas je dois vraiment changer de vie. Parce que je m'apprête à faire va me condamner à mort.

J'entends déjà leur deuxième van se rapprocher. L'écart se ressert de seconde en seconde. Si je veux changer d'avis c'est maintenant mais en lieu de ça, j'enlève les clés du contact et les jette par la fenêtre. Magnus a déjà son arme braqué sur ma tempe. Je lève les mains avant qu'elle me le dise.

« Je veux bien négocier » dis-je. Après ça trou noir. Je me souvient juste de la douleur et de l'odeur de désinfectant si qualificatif des hôpitaux. Quand je me réveille, j'ai deux perfs dans le bras une reliée à une poche de sang et l'autre à un liquide transparent. Vincent et Magnus sont là, ils parlent de moi, je crois. Je me redresse et me lève de mon lit malgré que Magnus et Vincent me demande de me rallonger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ici mais une chose est sûre, j'ai raté mon rendez-vous avec Paker.

« Rallongez-vous tout de suite, m'ordonne Magnus. Vous allez rouvrir votre blessure.

-Je dois partir. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Il est quel heure ?

-Il est 5 heure du matin, me répondit Magnus. Nous vous avons récupéré cette nuit ainsi que votre Tigre. Vous vous souvenez ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens !

-Cette nuit avant de vous évanouir, commença Vincent, vous vouliez négocier...

-Ouais, je vous donne le tigre et en échange vous m'aidez à faire tomber Paker. C'est OK ?

-D'accord, si vous me dîtes qui est l'Aigle Noir ? »

Mon dieu, je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est moi. Ils ne voudront plus m'aider après ça. Je vais leur dire un de mes nombreux pseudonyme. Comme ça je ne vais pas leur mentir et ils ne vont pas non plus savoir que c'est moi. Du moins pas tout de suite.

« C'est Amy Ash. Une trafiquante peu connu mais très très intelligente. J'ai traîné avec elle quelque temps. Alors notre marchés tient ?

-Oui, nous allons faire tomber Paker puis plus tard je réglerai mes comptes avec l'Aigle Noir. »

**Vieil entrepôt désinfecté **

J'étais prête. Mes anti-douleurs faisaient effet, mon collier contenait un micro et les flics me couvraient ainsi qu'une équipe armée du sanctuaire. Paker allait être officiellement arrêté pour trafic de stupéfiant et d'arme. Il n'y a pas encore de loi pour la protection des phénomènes. Je dois le faire avouer ses trafics, chose assez facile mais tout cela sans me faire tuer, chose beaucoup plus difficile. Mais je comprend Paker d'être furieux contre moi, je lui ai posé un lapin hier soir et en plus je viens sans son Tigre qui vaut des millions.

Je pénètre dans l'entrepôt. Paker et ses hommes étaient déjà là pour m'accueillir. Paker faisait les cent pas avec son cigare à la main.

"- Où est mon Tigre ?

-Je sais pas vraiment, lui dis-je le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment va les affaires sinon ?

-Où est mon Tigre ? Redemanda-t-il.

-Échappé.

-Comment ça le phénomène s'est échappé ? s'énerva le chauve.

-Je suis désolée, Paker, dis-je d'une voix de marbre alors que mes yeux reflétait toute ma peur. J'ai merdé, je sais ! Le sédatif n'a pas duré assez longtemps et j'ai eu quelques imprévus. Mais je te jure de tout faire pour te rembourser. Je pourrai bosser dans ton trafic d'arme ou de...

-Il est hors de question que tu me rembourse ! Quels imprévus t'as rencontré ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant. »

Un mec super craquant dont je ne connais même pas le vrai nom et qui en plus travail pour le Sanctuaire. J'aimerais bien lui dire ça mais je risque de recevoir une balle plus tôt que prévus

« Un petit problème...

- Grouille toi !

-Je suis tombé sur un mec du Sanctuaire" dis-je la voix un peu tremblante.

Paker fit un geste de la main et ses gardes sortirent leurs armes. Paker s'approcha de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Et il t'a dit quoi le mec du Sanctuaire ?

-Bonjour" soufflais-je en réprimant un sourire. La réponse de Parker fut sans appel, je reçu son poing dans la figure.

"Ce que tu viens de dire a signé ton arrêt de mort.

-On meurt tous un jour" répondis-je.

Ses hommes rangèrent leurs armes, sauf un qui me visait toujours au cas où je déciderais de m'enfuir. Ils me passèrent à tabac. J'avais mal partout mais j'avais l'habitude quand l'on gagne sa vie du trafic de phénomène on est souvent blessé, aussi physiquement que mentalement. C'est la fin, il va me tirer dessus avec un peu de chance il me tirera une balle dans la tête estimant que j'ai assez souffert.

"Adieu, mon aigle noir."

**Point de vue de Will**

J'ai terriblement peur pour elle. Mais nous sommes prêt à intervenir, enfin moi oui en tout cas. J'écoute toute leur conversation avec Magnus et un flic qui travaille avec nous.

« Elle n'arrivera à rien votre fille, déclara l'inspecteur Evans. A rien à part se faire tuer.

-On interviendra avant, dit Magnus.

-J'en doute. Qui est le plus rapide vous ou une balle ? »

Magnus ne répondit pas, durant toute l'intervention elle évita mon regard. Encore plus quand Mia se fit passer à tabac. Je devenais fou. Personne ne bougeait pour aller la sauver ! « Pas assez tôt » disaient-ils touis.

« On doit intervenir maintenant, Magnus ! Criais-je.

-Will, calme toi, dit Kate me posant sa main sur l'épaule.

Que je me calme, elle est...

-*Adieu mon Aigle noir* Entendirent-ils à partir du micro qu'avait Mia.

-C'est elle, souffla Henry.

-A toutes les équipes, on intervient maintenant, ordonna l'Inspecteur Evans à ses hommes.

-On y va » nous ordonna Magnus en sortant du van.

L'assaut fut donné. Au même moment un coup de feu retentit. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je fus freiné dans mon élan. _C'était la fin ? _Tout autour de moi, le gens courrait me bousculait. Les balles fusaient de toute part. Mais la police prit le dessus. Avant que mes yeux furent embués de larme et que ma vision ne devienne trop flou pour que je vois quelque chose, je vis Kate porter ses mains à sa bouche et une larme couler sur sa joue. _C'était la fin._

Je ne pus bouger, juste subir et regarder. Je vis l'inspecteur Evans sortirent de l'entrepôt avec tous les complices de Parker et Parker lui même qui furent arrêtés. Un brancard entrer. J'entendais vaguement Magnus crier des ordres. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je la vois. Elle était inconsciente sur le brancard tiré par Henry. Magnus montée sur le brancard, compressait une plaie à son cou. _Elle était vivante._A ce moment, Magnus fit arrêter Henri.

« Son cœur s'est arrêté ! »

Tout tournait autour de moi. Tout était flou sauf elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt, pourquoi toutes les personnes qui avaient de l'importance pour moi devaient-elles toutes soit mourir soit partir ? Maman, Amy, Clara, Watson, Abby...

Après ces dernières images, j'ai eu un trou noir. Je me réveilla plus tard dans l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. A côté de moi, Mia dormait dans son lit.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, Will, dit doucement Magnus qu'il n'avait pas vu au fond de la pièce sur une chaise. Ne me refaite plus ça.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demandais-je

-Mieux, répondit Magnus pas très convaincante.

-Magnus...?

-Elle s'est pris une balle dans... dans le dos et... la moelle épinière a été touchée. Ses jambes sont paralysées.

-Elle le sait ?

-Oui et elle a plutôt bien réagi, enfin comme quelqu'un qui est paralysé. Je vais vous laisser, je passais juste. Henry m'attend au labo. »

**Point de vue de Mia**

Ça fait drôle de ne plus sentir ses jambes. Tu te demandes presque si elles sont encore accrochées à ton corps. Je ne sens plus rien mais en réalité, ça m'importe peu. Je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui importe. Le Dr Magnus s'en veut tellement pour mes jambes, cela me touche beaucoup. Personne ne s'est soucié de moi ainsi depuis... en fait jamais on ne s'est inquiété pour moi. Sauf Vincent. _En fait, quel est son véritable nom ? _

En parlant de lui, il est allongé sur son lit, il regarde le plafond, il n'a pas réalisé que j'étais réveillée.

« Hey, vous allez bien ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

-Oh vous êtes réveillée, comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas regarder mes jambes.

-Bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus de jambes. Enfin si j'en ai, je peux plus m'en servir c'est tout.

-Je suis tellement désolé, souffla-t-il.

-Je me pose une question depuis un petit temps déjà: Comment vous vous appelez ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Will, Will Zimmerman.

-Enchantée.

-Alors comme ça c'est vous l'Aigle Noir, sourit-il.

-Surprise.

-Vous allez faire quoi après ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis l'Angle Noir, je peux tout faire Will. Diriger mon réseau, me lancer dans la politique, le cinéma, la chanson. M'acheter une maison aux caraïbes. Me marier à un homme riche, non oubliez ça jamais je ne me marierais pour de l'argent... Je peux tout faire, il me suffit de demander à mes contacts.

-Vous pourriez rester, je suis sûre que Magnus serait d'accord.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Que feriez-vous de moi ? Je suis dans un fauteuil, je ne suis pas utile ici.

-Restez, s'il vous plaît. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et lui dire que j'allais rester. J'allais déjà assez le blesser en partant, je ne voulais pas le blesser plus en lui mentant.

Je suis restée deux semaines au Sanctuaire, sans doute les deux plus belles semaines de ma vie. Mais un jour, il faut savoir partir car ils n'ont pas besoin de m'avoir auprès d'eux. J'ai profité partir quand l'équipe était en mission, seul Magnus était encore au Sanctuaire. Je l'ai juste remercié et lui ai confié les lettres que j'avais écrit à chaque membre du Sanctuaire. Magnus m'a raccompagné à la grille, on s'est enlacé pour se dire au revoir, pas adieu, seulement au revoir. Je suis monté dans la voiture qui m'attendais et je suis partie vers mon nouveau chez moi.

Magnus m'a tenu au courant des événements après mon départ. Will s'est emporté envers elle car elle ne m'avait pas empêché de partir. Il partit en claquant la porte mais revenu trois mois plus tard après un long voyage en Amérique du Sud. Kate, elle, me connaissait assez pour savoir que je n'étais pas loin. Alors avec Henry, ils me pistèrent mais à chaque fois mes hommes les empêchaient de me trouver. Henry se battait contre les hackers et Kate contre mes gros bras.

Je règne sur mon monde, je suis l'Aigle Noir et je me suis envolé. Mon réseau de trafic s'étend dans tout l'Amérique du Nord et il m'arrive parfois de négocier avec le Sanctuaire mais ça personne ne le sait.

Je suis l'Aigle Noir et on vous a raconté mon premier et dernier amour.

**FIN**


End file.
